Invader Zim Dare show of crazyness andandI don't know
by Asher Hitsugaya
Summary: It's a Dare show once more!...Actually I just kidnapped the characters and took them to this Dare show that I made for a friend. Just PM me or review me a Truth or Dare and I will probably put it in a chapter. See ya!
1. The Nightmare

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

A male with black hair with red streaks and black skinny jeans with a black shirt with red splatters walked on the stage. He looked around the audience which contained Irkens, Vortians, Humans, and other different alien species. Right behind him was the invader zim cast which contained Zim, Dib, Gaz, Prof. Membrane, The almighty tallest, Gir, and Tak. "Hello, people and aliens of the universe, I am Asher and this-" he was interrupted by a crash in the ceiling and a male irken with a black pak and clothing droped from the ceiling on to the floor "is my lovely friend Invader Shadow!" he said happily after when Shadow got up. "Our contestants-" he was interrupted again by a shriek from Zim, "WHY AM I HERE FILTHY HYOOMAN OF STINKY MEAT! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME GO AT ONCE! LISTEN TO YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER!". "SHUT UP!" Asher yelled in a demonic like voice and Zim shrank down in his seat. "Thank you" he said happily once again. "So I have kidnap- I mean politely asked these contestants to join the Invader Zim Dare show of crazyness and...and...I don't know" Asher said with a normal voice.

"Is this Zim's own show? YE-" Zim was interrupted by Asher again. "If it was your dare show then you would be hosting it but you're not hosting it you retarded f*** so shut up!" he said pulling out his knife and shoving it near Zims' neck. Zim stared in horror until Asher slowly backed away and smiled happily "Okay so if you want to show up yourself then come along and give us your truths and dares! You can Pm me the Truth or Dare or you can just give it to me via reviews!" Asher said happily. Shadow went up and got in front of Asher " Also, if you want to give gifts or snacks to the contestants you can do so...as long as you remind us that there's poison in there then we'll be sure to give a surprise to the contestants!" he said cheerfully. Asher shoved him out the way "Also, make sure we can read your truth or dare if it is not understandable then we will not do it" he said darkly. "We'll see you on the next episode with your Truth and Dares!" both Asher and Shadow said happily.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys this is Asher Hitsugaya here and I was friends with Invader Ikuto and apparently he forgot his password for his account and couldn't get back on. So, I thought that I would do this dare show for him in memory of his failed one due to the fact of his forgotten password. So I hope that this one gets alot of truths and dares and I'll see you guys next time :D See ya in the next episode!**


	2. Tak's British accent!

Chapter 2: Tallest have a contest against each other!

Asher ran on stage with cuts and bruises all over him with his clothes looking ragged followed by Shadow who was uninjured. "That homicidal maniac is...ugh I can't even think of a word to describe him!" Asher growled under his breath and saw the audience and contestants staring at him with fearful and confusing eyes. He cleared his throat and took out two pieces of paper, one containing truths and the other containing dares, he gave Shadow the paper with the dares and Asher kept the one's with the truths. "So!, Welcome back to the dare show!" Asher announced as the crowd cheered and settled down. "Today we actually have some truths and dares!" Shadow cheered and looked at Asher. "That's right now it's time for the contestants to meet their doom!" Asher said laughing evilly. Shadow rolled his eyes and nudged him making him immediately go back to normal. "So the truths came from a lovely personand we will start with the first truth which is for..." Asher said looking at the paper, eyes squinted. "Zim! Why do you scream so much?...Good question friend please tell us that story Zim!" Asher said looking at Zim. "What?! YOU DARE SAY THAT YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER SCREAMS A LOT! NON-SENSE IF YOU WERE HERE I WOULD MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE A PAIN-" he was interrupted by Asher. "Okay! How about we go on to the next dare before my ears explode...ummmm...Tallest! What's up with your snack obsession?..." Asher asked as he turned to the Tallest. "Hey! We don't have a snack obsession!" they both said as they munched in some chips. Asher sighed and looked back at the paper and then began to giggle "Gaz! Why do you hate the world?..." he said after he calmed his giggling. Gaz looked up at Asher, a dark aura surrounding her.

"It was because people in this world don't see the real darkness in the world and they don't see the true pain and horrors of hell! They don't know what got into them until they see th-" she was interrupted by Asher once again. "Okay lets continue before the rant continues and we all end up dying!...Keef! Why are you such a stalker?...wait a second!" Asher turned around only to find Keef standing there with his creepy smile. Asher screamed "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Keef walked up to him. "Hey there! Wanna be my friend?" he said in a creepy way with his creepy smile. "NO I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH A STALKER NOW GO TO HELL!" Asher screamed as he took out a pistol and shot the boy 50 times since that was the amount of ammo that he had. The crew cleaned up the area and took the dead corpse of Keef and made sure everything was cleared. Asher calmed down and put the pistol in a trash shoot and took out the paper again for the rest of the truths "Tak! Do you have anything that resembles a life outside of trying to get revenge on Zim?..." he said turning to Tak.

Tak looked at Asher and shook her head "No...I actually don't have anything that resembles a life outside of trying to get revenge on Zim!" she hissed at Asher. "Well!...Just a freaking question dang..." he mumbled to himself.


	3. Tallest have a contest!

Chapter 3: Tak's British accent!

Asher popped up on stage with Shadow and a man tied up in ropes right beside them. "Welcome back to the Dare show!" Asher said cheerfully as the crowd cheered. The man in the ropes squirmed to get out and stopped for a minute and squirmed again. Asher looked back at the man and softly kicked him to make him stop and then announced, "This is Johnny C. but he said that we can call him Nny, and he will be a part of the truth and dares so bring them in and we will shall torture him with them!" the crowd cheered and fangirls of Nny screamed. Nny rolled his eyes and was picked up by the crew and put in a empty seat. Asher took his truth paper that was filled with truths by **pinkgamer** and Shadow had the dares in his paper. Nny growled under his breath and glared at the two. "If you two just didn't take away my knives I would've killed you two on the spot!" Nny yelled at Asher and Shadow. They both ignored him and continued with the show.

Truths!  
Tak: if you're an alien why do you have a British accent?

Asher looked back at Tak curiously and stared at her. Tak shifted uncomfortable by Asher's stare and then glared at him. "I don't know! I was just created like this Okay!" Tak yelled at Asher and he walked back a little. "Okay it was just a question, dang" he mumbled as he looked back at the paper for the next truth. Nny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Gir: if you had to choose between tacos or taquitos which would you choose?

Asher turned to see Gir playing with a taco as if it were an airplane and gets up to let the pretend airplane move around. Asher looked back at the camera "Tacos...he chose Tacos **pinkgamer**..." he said slowly and shook his head. He looked back at the truths paper and started giggling.

Zim: how goes the conquering of this planet?

Asher looked back at Zim who looked irritated. "What's wrong Zim?" Asher said teasingly as he watched Zim look more irritatingly. "I can't take over the earth with this big headed moron being in the way!" Zim yelled pointing at Dib. "Hey! My head isn't big!" Dib yelled. Then the two started having a big argument and Asher sighed irritatingly and went to the two who were still arguing. "SHUT UP AND STOP THE ARGUING OR ELSE I SWEAR TO CELESTIA I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEADS AND FEED THEM TO MY GRIMLOCK AND MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER PAIN LIKE ANY OTHER PAIN!" Asher screamed in a demonic voice with his eyes red. The two immediately ran to their seats and sat there shaking.

Asher then went back to himself and smiled at the audience who were shaking in fear as well and stared at Asher in horror. Asher looked at the audience tilting his head to the side "Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously. The audience shook their head in fear and stayed there. Asher shrugged and went back to the truths and laughs when he saw the next truth.

Dib: how come you have such a large head?

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib yelled as Asher continued to laugh with Zim and everyone else. Asher fell to the floor while he laughed and couldn't stop. Everyone soon stopped laughing and just watched Asher laugh for a while. Soon he stopped laughing and went to Shadow to let him do the dares but he started to continuously giggling and it didn't seem like he would stop any time soon.

5 hours later...

Asher finally stopped. "FINALLY, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STOPPED GIGGLING!" Shadow yelled as he brought up his paper for the dares. "Sorry man, I just thought that was pretty funny...hehe" Asher said as Shadow gave Asher a small glare and his eyes turned pink (this means an important thing and pay attention to his eyes...it means love...). Shadow looked at Asher and whispered in his ear, with a sly smile.

****CENSORED FOR WHAT SHADOW SAID! WE DON'T WANT YOU TO SUFFER AS WELL****

Asher's face was pale from the words Shadow said and backed away slightly from him. Shadow's eyes went back to black and he went back to normal and looked at the crowd to see the audience looking at Shadow with fear in their faces. He clears his throat and looks back at the paper filled with dares.

Dares!

Tallest: watch the ENTIRE twilight saga!

Asher brings in a room, tall enough for the Tallest to enter through, and he opens the door. The Tallests shrugged and goes in the room and Asher closes the door and locks it so they don't easily get out if they truly want to get out. After a lot of waiting they hear banging on the door and screaming but the whole series isn't finished.

7 hours later...

"GET US OUT! WE DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! PLEASE LET US OUT!" the Tallest screamed and soon enough Asher finally unlocked the door and let the Tallest out of there. They ran out of the room and went straight to their seats. "So how did it go?" Shadow asked laughing a little. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Red said hugging on to Purple shaking in fear. Shadow rolled his eyes and continued with the dares.

Tak: drink this glass of water that randomly materialized in my hand.

Shadow went to a fridge and took out a glass of water that **pinkgamer** sent for this dare and walked over to Tak and handed it to her. Tak took the glass and eyed it curiously and then began to drink it and screamed in pain. She flopped on the floor and layed there motionless. Shadow stared at her for a minute and then the crew rushed over and took the corpse to revive it once more. Tak came back looking unharmed and fine. Shadow continued with the dares.

Zim: splash this other glass of water that randomly materialized in my hand at Tak.

Shadow took out the second glass of water while Tak tried to protest and gave it to Zim happily. Zim looked at Tak evilly and splashed the water at Tak, making her scream and run in circles from the pain. Zim laughed at Tak "VICTORY FOR ZIM!" he yelled over Tak's screaming "IT BURNS!" she yelled as well. Shadow laughed uncontrollably with Zim and they both calmed down and Shadow went back to the dares on his paper.

Dib: watch Danny phantom. I'm sure you'll like it since it's about ghosts.

Asher brought back the room the Tallests were in and grabbed Dib and threw him in there and closed the door and locked it. They waited and waited and finally they heard a knock on the door and unlocked it. By the time they opened the door they saw Dib in his paranormal gear and he took off the stuff and went back to his seat and looked happy. "I'm just gonna let that slide and not ask what happened so yeah..." Shadow said uncomfortably and went back to the last dare there was.

Gir: with whichever you picked in my question earlier go a whole 24 hours without it.

Shadow looked behind him only to see Gir still playing with his pretend taco airplane. Shadow went up and took the taco away from him and every other taco he had and put them in a giant box and a helicopter came and took the box to some other place. "No! My taco WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gir screamed and wailed making everyone's ears or whatever they had for ears bleed. Everyone was then given earplugs to cover the screaming. After a full 24 hours the helicopter came back with the tacos and dropped the tacos on the stage. The stage was now covered with tacos and Gir took a taco and played airplane with it again. "Well, that's all the time we have for right now and that's all the truths and dares that I have for right now so I hope I get more truths and dares soon and I hope to see you guys next time" Asher said smiling happily and cheerfully. "Oh! and if you want to come to the show yourself and maybe bring in your OC then you can just make sure you make a description of how your OC looks like and their personality!" Shadow announced. "We still have Nny here so if you want to do a truths or dare for him then you can!" Asher replied. "See ya 'till then" Shadow and Asher said at the same time and the curtains closed. Behind the curtains Shadows eyes turned pink again and nuzzled his head on Asher's neck "Now we can go to your room and start your punishment..." he said seductively. Asher was then being pushed by Shadow towards his room "Shadow...now lets be reasonable here!" Asher protested but was then pushed inside his room before he could protest any longer.

* * *

**AN: Hey what is up guys it's me Asher again and thank you for those truths and dares and it took very long for me to do this since I didn't save it the first time and I lost all the data for it and I had to redo all of that hard work. If you guys want to put yourself in here on that exact stage you can or you can send in your OC just make sure you put a personality and an appearance that way I can know how you look like and how you would act on here. Thank you pinkgamer for giving me your truth and dares you really helped me a lot. PM me your truths and dares or just review it to me and I will see **


	4. Nny's first Truth and Dare!

Chapter 4: Nny's first truth and dare!

Asher and Shadow popped back on stage. They looked around as if they were searching for something. The audience looked at them curiously as they shrugged and looked back at them. "Welcome back to the dare show!" Asher announced as the crowd cheered. "So today we got more truths and dares and an a appearance!" Shadow announced and looked at the contestants evilly. "So how about we get on with our tuths and dares from a lot of people shall we!" They both yelled cheerfully and the audience cheered. Asher took out his paper full of truths and Shadow took out his paper full of dares.

Truths!

Nny: Do you like being forced to interact with characters from invader Zim?

Asher looked back at Nny who was glaring darkly with a dark aura surrounding him. "No...I DON'T!" he yelled still glaring at Asher. Asher backed away slowly "Dang, why does everyone get upset over one little simple question- actually no don't answer that!" Asher added quickly before he went on to the next question.

Gaz: What's the highest score you've ever gotten on your video game?

Asher looked up and then at Gaz and poked her. "Did you hear m-" Asher was interrupted. "MY HIGH SCORE IS 100 MORON CLEAN YOUR F****** EARS FOR ONCE" Gaz yelled in his face. Asher backed away. "Man, why does everyone gotta be pissed off..." he mumbled and looked back at his paper.

Dib: Why does everyone think your head is big IT'S NOT BIG!

"Finally! Someone who gets me! And I really don't know" Dib yelled out loud and Asher winced. He rolled his eyes "Yeah...I think that is not gonna get through with us...but Okay!" Asher said cheerfully and looked back at his paper once more.

GIR: Are you and the squirrel friends?

Asher looked back only to see Gir hugging a random squirrel. Asher slowly looked back at the camera and shook his head. "Yes...he's still friends with that weird squirrel..." he said slowly. He looked at Shadow for the dares slowly. Shadow looked at him with a blank face and then his head jerked a little "Huh?...Oh yeah the dares!" he said frantically getting his paper and looking at it.

Nny: Kill Justin Beiber.

Nny smiled evilly as Justin Beiber poofed into the stage. After a few hours of Nny brutally murdering Justin and Asher and Shadow cheering him on it ended. "Awwww...Well...GO AWAY YOU DEMON OF HELL!" Asher screamed while disintegrating Justin to dust. Shadow shrugged and looked back at his paper.

Gaz: Kill Iggins.

Shadow went up to Gaz while Iggins poofed on the stage. He gave her a knife and she looked at it curiously. "He beat your score by 5 points!" Shadow whispered in her ears and her eyes twitched. She got off her chair and secretly went behind Iggins secretly.

Zim: Use dynamite in your PAK and blow it up.

Zim slowly stared at Shadow. Shadow shrugged and gave Zim some dynamite. Zim slowly took the dynamites. Asher opened his PAK and helped Zim put his dynamite there. Asher then lit the dynamite and waited. It took awhile before there was a huge explosion and a horrid scream from Zim and Shadow just sat there eating popcorn with Asher watching Zim's PAK exploding. When it was all over Zim layed on floor motionless. Asher and Shadow walked over to Zim and poked him as the crew came over. They took the motionless body and revived it. Zim came back looking harmless and healthy. "Okay...next dare!" Shadow announced happily and looked back at the paper.

Dib: You get a get-out-of-a-dare free card good for one dare!

Shadow took out a card and walked over to Dib and gave it to Dib. Dib looked at the card and a smile slowly grew on his face and he put it in his pocket.

GIR: Rob Doctor Who.

Shadow teleported GIR to Doctor Who. He was working on something while GIR was stealing everything he could. Soon, GIR kicked Doctor Who out the Tardis and started it on his own. He then appeared back on stage with the Tardis. Shadow and Asher looked at each other and then walked over to the Tardis. They opened it to see GIR with his goofy smile on. "Okay, really what is up with you people!", Shadow yelled irritated now. Asher giggled a little and picked up GIR and placed him back on his seat.

Tak: Kiss Zim. I don't ship the pairing I just wanna see you suffer British alien YOU DEFY LOGIC

Tak's eye twitched a little and Zim stared at Shadow in horror. Shadow shrugged at Zim, "Give what the people want!", he said as he walked over to Tak and pushed her head towards Zim. Their lips clashed together and their eyes were wide. Asher was rolling on the floor and Shadow looked at the two pleased with himself. They two instantly drew away and screamed in agony. "How do I defy logic?!", Tak asked in a yell while she was washing her mouth in acid. Shadow shrugged, "You just do", he said calmly.

Suddenly, a boom was heard and the wall was exploded with a female girl with brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes walked through the broken down wall. "Hello, It's me Pinkgamer!" the female said cheerfully and walked over to Asher and Shadow. "Well, would you like to give your own truths and da-" Asher was interrupted by a loud "YES!" from Pinkgamer. She took the two papers from Asher and Shadow and read them over. "Okay, I'm ready!", she said happily.

Truths!

Zim: what was it like when you had to listen to the doom song for a whole 6 months?

"IT WAS ANNOYING AND HORRIBLE!", Zim yelled still washing his mouth in acid. Shadow and Asher closed their ears from the screaming and so did Pinkgamer. "Easy with screaming moron!", Asher irritatingly said. "WHA-" Zim was about to yell before Asher screamed in his face in a demonic voice with red eyes,"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC IRKEN. YOU THINK NOTHING BUT YOURSELF! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SPEAK UP IN YOUR DEFENSE!". Zim shrank back in his seat now scared for his life now. Asher's eyes went back to normal and he also looked normal as well. He looked around at the audience and contestants. They all seemed scared except for Gaz. Asher cleared his throat and gestured Pinkgamer to continue.

Gaz: what's your favorite genre of games?

Gaz looked up and looked back at her game. "Horror..." she responded darkly. A dark aura surrounding her. Pinkgamer walked back scared a bit and looks back at paper shaking her head.

Gir: If tacos were never conceived what would you do?

GIR seemed busy with a taco, so Asher sighed and walked up to GIR and tried to take his taco away only to be bitten on the hand. Asher rubbed his hand sulking in the corner. Shadow looked back at Pink Gamer, "I think he would be a very hurtful robot-", he was then interrupted by a squeal. "MY TACO!" GIR screamed in a very high pitched tone. "On to the dares", Pinkgamer quickly said.

Dares!

Tallest: I feel evil so watch more twilight.

The tallest stared at Pinkgamer in horror and screeched in the top of their lungs when they were being dragged back into the old room where they originally watched Twilight for the first time. Shadow and Asher then waited by the door and listened to the tallest pleading in agony to let them free.

*2 hours later*

Asher finally opened the door to find a rush of air flow past him and turned only to see the tallest already in their seats shaking in fear. Shadow shrugged and looked back at Pinkgamer and nodded for her to continue on.

Tak: since zim threw water at you last chapter-  
"But you told him to do that to me..." Tak said interrupting Pinkgamer. "Do you want revenge?" Pinkgamer said darkly, glaring at Tak. Tak then shrugged and replied, "Fine..."  
Ok! Then throw him off a cliff!

Tak's eyes lit up and Shadow took Tak and Zim to a teleportation device and teleported them to a cliff. "NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWA-" Zim yelled in protest until he was interrupted by a push from Tak and he fell off the cliff. Tak then came back with the same teleporter as the crew traveled all the way to the cliff and retrieve Zim's corpse. Pinkgamer then high fived Tak and looked back at her paper of dares.

Gir: watch a marathon of mlp fim

Shadow picked up GIR and placed him in a room and put on My little pony: Friendship is magic and left him there. Asher and Shadow stand in the door way as they constantly heard giggles from the room. Ahser and Shadow looked at each other and shrugged.

*A few moments later*

Asher opened the door only to see GIR with a whole bunch of MLP: FiM merchandise. GIR walked out happily and Asher watched him sit on his seat humming the opening song. Asher stared at GIR with his head cocked to the side and looked at Shadow who shrugged. Pinkgamer didn't seem to care at all and continued with her dares.

Gaz: let me play with your gs2

Gaz looked up and pulled her gs2 close to her and glared darkly at Pinkgamer. "No, it's my game!", Gaz hissed at Pinkgamer with a dark aura surrounding her. Pinkgamer backed up cautiously. "Man, really why does everyone have to be so pissed!...Just why?!", Asher yelled out only to have the contestants glare at him. "Oh, I don't know Asher! Probably because you pretty much kidnapped all of us and make us participate in this stupid f***ing show!" Nny yelled at Asher. Asher soon then sulked in a corner mumbling. "Next dare!" Pinkgamer yelled out before anything else bad happened.

Dib: let me borrow that trench coat

Dib looked at Pinkgamer as she let out her hand waiting for him to give her the trench coat. He sighed and shrugged and took it off and gave it to Pinkgamer. Pinkgamer then gladly took it and put it on, "Oh! It's cozy! I can see why you like!" she happily said. "Yeah, just take good care of it!", Dib warned. "I don't know about taking good care of it but thanks!" Pinkgamer said excitingly and took out a bazooka and a grenade launcher and shot them both right next to the broken down hole and she ran away with some sort of black horse.

Asher and Shadow stared at Pinkgamer as she ran away on the black horse and looked at each other and shrugged. They then noticed a male with silver-black hair fly in on an irken jetpack. He had black clothing with purple markings and metallic pads or talons and a white scarf. He was holding a large bag and said, "I am Haze and I bring gifts to the hosts." Asher and Shadow open the sack to find black and red jackets and irken technology of all sorts. "Now," haze continued,"Tak...YOUR LIFE ISA LIE!" Haze just laughs at the response he gets and repeats the same thing to Zim.

Tak and Zim stared at Haze in shock as he laughs evilly. Haze finally stopped laughing and look at Dib.

"Dib, tell me why I don't like humans..."

Dib looked at Haze in confusion, "I...I don't know" he replied. Dib then got slapped by Haze. "Well, you're suppose to!", Haze randomly said said as Asher and Shadow laughed loudly.

"Keef, WHY THE F*** DO YOU NEVER DIE!"

Asher abruptly stopped laughing and noticed Keef standing with the contestants. Asher then started screaming and pulled out a pistol and continuously shot Keef. When Keef wouldn't die from the pistol shootings, Asher then took out his butcher knife and stabbed him and threw him out of the stage only for him to be caught by the crew and taken back stage. Haze smiled the whole time as Asher tried to brutally murder Keef but he stopped smiling when the crew took him away. "Aww, but it seemed so fun...oh well" Haze said sadly.

"Zim, would you rather face mimi or duty-mode gir?"

Zim shivered at both the moments he had faced duty-mode GIR and mimi. "The almighty ZIM! Shall face neither since the almighty ZIM would not like it one bit!" Zim half yelled, half whispered making Asher wince a bit with his annoying voice. "Meh, you're no fun!" Haze complained.

Dares

"Tallest, slowly break every bone in your body while we listen to your beautiful agonizing pain and displeasure"

Tallests stared at Haze in horror as Asher, Shadow and Haze stood there waiting for them to do so. The tallest sighed as they took their arms and put it on a table they were given and chopped it making them break as they screamed in agony. They then started to break their legs and other bones and screamed even louder until suddenly they both fell limp. "Um...I think they might be dead...some how" Shadow said staring at the crew as they took both of the tallests back stage to revive them. "Meh, they'll be fine", Haze said literally not caring that much about what happens to them.

"Dib-" 

Haze never finished the dare as he jumped on Dib, gorged out his eyes,shoved them into his mouth, and laughed as dib choked on his own eyes."-now THOSE are some swollen eyeballs," he finished, laughing at his own sick joke. Soon, Dib went limp as well and the crew rushed over, picked up his dead body and took him back stage to revive him as well. The tallest and Dib came back looking harmless and now alive. "Well, I got to go so bye!" Haze yelled and exploded in to confetti.

Asher and Shadow stared at the confetti in the air and shrugged. "Well, that's all the time we have for right now and that's all the truths and dares that I have for right now so I hope I get more truths and dares soon and I hope to see you guys next time" Asher said cheerfully to the crowd. "Oh! and if you want to come to the show yourself and maybe bring in your OC then you can just make sure you make a description of how your OC looks like and their personality!" Shadow added cheerfully as well. "See ya 'till then!" Shadow and Asher said together. The curtains closed as the audience cheered. Backstage the contestants went to each of their individual rooms and Asher and Shadow walked over to their dressers which were right next to each other.

"Well, that was fun!" Asher cheerfully said as he picked up his phone and checked any messages he had. Shadow looked at Asher looking as if he was sorry about something. "You okay Shadow?" Asher asked curiously. "I...I am really sorry about...last night...I didn't know what...happened...I just" Shadow slowly said as he rest his head on his hand looking like he just face palmed. Asher smiled, "Hey, it's alright it's just part of us, okay?" he said reassuringly. Shadow smiled relieved and he got up and walked over to his room. Asher looked back at his messages until he got off and noticed a new video in his phone.

He regretted ever watching the video, but little did he know Haze and Pinkgamer were hiding behind a board watching him watch the video but they didn't what he was watching and just left.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this took forever for me to make...even though I was procrastinating the whole way...and watching Vanoss Gaming, I am Wildcat, Basically I Do Wrk, H2O Delirious, Lui Calibre...and listening to After Ever After 2 a whole bunch of times. Though, FINALLY it's here. Sorry that it took so long. As I just said I was distracted by these awesome gamers and the song and yeah. Also, I was pretty busy with my family and stuff so yeah. Thank you everyone who gave me these truths and dares and if I missed anyone then you can get in on the next chapter. These truths and dares really helped me a lot and if you have any truths and dares for me then PM them to me or review them and I will see if they are worthy enough to be on here. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding it will always be worth it! So yeah! See ya!****  
**


	5. Update

Just an update

Hey guys, Asher Hitsugaya here and I just wanted to give you guys a quick update. So, I have been so busy and quite lazy and sorry that the next chapter of the Invader Zim dare show is taking forever. I have been distracted alot by VanossGaming, H2O Delirious, BasicallyIDoWrk, and lots of other gamer stuff and I barely came back from my catholic camp here at home and I am still getting used to how things work back at home here. I was only there for a week which seemed like a month and I didn't want to leave from there since it was so fun.

So yeah, there goes that and I am thinking of making another story but I don't know what it should be about, because I have also been thinking, since a lot of my friends that are girls have told me to write about this, to write a pairing fanfic about H2O Delirious x VanossGaming. Altough, I don't believe I will ever do it so you can send me a different pairing to write about or you can help me think of another story but I will likely make up my own story before anyone gives me any ideas. :/

So I will hurry up and make the next chapter to the dare show and I will see you guys next time! See ya! :D


End file.
